Strangers
by alice-and-jasper-4-eva
Summary: when a hybrid vampire comes to forks the cullens are in great danger. Can they save Bella from theses awful accidents and can they save Jasper from its poison venom or will they all be destroyed in the end?....... REVIEW!.. jasper's life depends on it
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Cullens they were going about there normal activities. Emmett was playing Xbox in the living room while Rosalie was watching from the couch. Bella and Edward were in Edward's room talking. Alice was in her closet going through all her close and preparing for another shopping trip while Jasper laid on the bed lost in thought.

Esme was cleaning and Carlisle was at work. then the door bell rang so Esme went to see who it was "Oh hi Jacob" she said wondering why he was here "Hi I need to talk to Bella and Charlie told me she was here" Jake said sounding emotionless "Okay hold on one minute.... Bella can you come here for a minute" "Yea" Bella said coming down the stairs

"Oh hi Jake what's up" Bella ask confused "I need to talk to you" Jacob said walking away "Okayyyyy" Bella said following him out the door. Then Edward came down stairs and went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Rose "What was that all about do you know Emmett?" Edward ask "No idea all I no is the dog wanted to talk to Bella" Emmett said not taking his eyes off the TV

"Hummmm I wonder why the dog wanted to talk to her" Edward said "Probably to tell her to stay human" Rosalie said not really caring "Did we brake there treaty?" Emmett ask shutting of the game and sitting on the couch "No I don't think so" "What's going on? Alice ask coming into the living room with Jasper right behind her "The dog came here and wanted to talk to Bella and we want to know why" Edward said.

Then Bella came into the living room "What did the dog want?" Edward ask "I don't know he was acting really weird and he sounded really serious"Bella said looking really confused "Well what did he say?" Alice ask "Well he said to be safe don't do anything stupid and don't go in the wood alone ever. Then he stared saying stuff like i'm serious I don't want to see you hurt. It was really weird"

"Thats weird what's up with the dumb dog" Jasper said "I don't know do you think something is wrong with him?" Bella said sounding worried "Ya there is something wrong with him he is a dumb dog who is in love with a girl who is already taken and did I mention when he gets mad he explodes into a over size dog" Edward said "Edward that was mean Jakes my friend and i'm really worried about him" "Im sure he's fine" Edward tried to reassured her "Ya I guess your right

An hour later Bella got off the couch and stretched "Well I think I should go home" Bella said "Do you want me to drive you?" Edward ask "No its alright" "Okay see you tomorrow" Edward said as he kissed her "Bye" she said as she left "You know what else is really weird.. alot of people have been going missing" Emmett said "What do you mean?" Alice ask.

"Well last week some lady went missing and then some dude and his friends never came back home after a hiking trip. Then yesterday this girl was walking home from school but she never went home and they can't find her" "Wow do you think there's another vampire or vampires around here?" Jasper ask "I don't know but why was jacob acting weird and telling Bella to be careful and don't go in the woods alone?" Edward ask

"Well maybe Jake knows" Emmett said "Thats impossible why would he know about another vampire I think he would yell at us if it was feeding off the humans here and i'm pretty sure they would of killed him if he even saw them" Edward said "So why are theses vampires here and when will they leave?" Rosalie ask "Unless its not a vampire causing it" Jasper said

Then everyone turned to look at Jasper "Maybe" Edward whispered. Then Esme came in with a sad look on her face and holding the phone everyone then look at her "Bella got into a car accident and is in the hospital"

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first story so no mean reviews please.. and don't worry there will be more Alice and Jasper.. but i hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to the hospital they went into Bella's room. Now the whole Cullen family and Charlie was in Bella's hospital room well except Jasper he stayed home "Oh my god Bella love what happen" Edward said as he sat in a chair near Bella's bed. She look horrible her right eye was swollen shut she was wearing a neck brace, her left leg and her right arm were in a cast and she had a bandage around her head

"I don't know this car just came out of no were and hit me" she whispered "Is she going to be okay?" Alice ask looking at Carlisle "Well she's bang up pretty bad and is going to have to stay here for awhile but she will be okay" Carlisle answered sounding stressed and worried "I'm so sorry Bella I should of driven you home" Edward said "No please don't blame yourself this is not your fault it's mine" Bella said

"This is not your fault sweetheart" Esme said who was also at Bella's bed side "Ya Bells this is that other drivers fault and if we ever find him he is going to prison" Charlie said "Thanks guys" Bella said then she closed her eyes "Okay guy's I think we need to let Bella rest" Carlisle said. so everyone got up and headed to the door. Edward kissed Bella's forehead befor he left "I'm going to be working late tonight" Carlisle said to his wife "Okay see you when you come home" she said as she kissed him

then she left. When they got back to the house Edward went upstairs to his room "Jasper were home" Alice called out but no one answered "Jazz?" alice called again "Maybe he went hunting" Emmett said "No he went befor we left "Oh my god" Esme shouted from the living room so Alice and Emmet went to see what was wrong when they got to the living room it was a mess

the couch was flip over the TV was smashed there was broken glass everywhere "What the heck happened?" Emmett ask "Ya and how come I didn't see this coming?" Alice ask "Maybe Jasper knows lets go find him" Emmett said. So him and Alice left "Hey I can smell Jasper's sent but I also smell something else" Alice said "Ya me to but it was probably just another vampire passing by" Emmett said.

So they followed Jasper's sent all around the woods till they couldn't smell him any more "Wow his sent just ends here thats weird" Emmett said "Ya and this is really weird" "What Alice?" Emmett ask "I can't see his future it's like someone or something is blocking it out" "Come on lets go back" Emmett said. Back at the house Rosalie and Esme were trying to comfort Edward "If I ever find that idiot I swear to god i'm going to kill him" Edward screamed "Calm down Edward its okay as long as Bella is okay thats all that maters" Esme said.

"Ya but this jerk got out of this totally fine so when I do find him he is sooo dead" "Edward calm down" Rosalie said "NO i'm not going to calm down till this asshole is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!". Then Alice and Emmett came into the room "did you find him?" Esme ask Alice just started to sob "What's wrong?" Rose ask Emmett "Jaspers gone missing"

**A/N sooooooo sorry this is really really short i promise the next chapter witch i will put up tomorrow will be longer promise but please review **


	3. Chapter 3

after everyone left to go see Bella Jasper went up to his room and sat on the edge of the bed and was thinking of a explanation for what has been happing. The sound of the door bell brought him out of his thoughts. So he went down stairs to answer the door. When he open the door a lady with really pale skin and brown long hair was standing in the door way. "Hello are you Jasper Cullen" she ask "Ya why do you ask?" she just smiled and walk into the house

"Umm excuse me but what are you doing?" Jasper ask. "I'm destroying your family once in for all" she said as she kick Jasper. Jasper went flying across the room and slammed into the wall. He quickly got up with the look of 'kill' on his face "Don't mess with me Jasper I will destroy you" she said grinning. Then Jasper lunged at her but she quickly dodged his attack and she ended up garbing his hand and wiping him into the living room.

She then ran in and kick Jasper witch caused him to slam into the TV "What the hell do you want with us and why do you want to destroy us!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed getting up "I have my reasons" she said as she grab Jasper and shoved him into the window. The window shattered and glass went everywhere Jasper then kick her and she went flying into the couch "Thats it I had it with you" She said getting to her feet. She then sunk her teeth into Jasper's shoulder "AGHHHHHHHHHH" Jasper screamed befor passing out. The stranger pick Jasper up and ran outside and into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Jasper's gone missing?" Esme ask "Well we can't find him" Emmett said "Do you think something happened to him?" Esme ask sounding really worried "I don't know but it looks like there was fight in the living room" Emmett said "We have to find him Em" Alice said trying to control her sobs "Don't worry Alice we will" Emmett said "What the hell is going on. somethings very wrong with all of this?" Edward said "what do you mean?" Emmett ask

"Well first Jacob was acting really weird. Then Bella got into a car accident and now Jaspers gone missing. I don't think this is accidental someone is after us" Edward said "So your saying that the same person who hit Bella is the same person who stole Jasper?" Emmett ask "I think so" Edward whispered "Well can we look for him?" Alice ask "I think we should wait till Carlisle comes home" Edward said.

"Ya good idea. But who ever this stranger is there blocking the future because it wont let me see were Jasper is". Later on that day after Carlisle came home they went to search for Jasper but had no luck. "Were could he be?" Emmett ask "I don't know but maybe we should look tomorrow cause whatever took Jasper could have a coven or something so it might be safer if we look in the daylight" Edward said

"Ya I guess your right" Alice said. When they got home Emmett and Edward decided to clean up the living room. They pick up all the glass and bought new windows and TV.(Then the door Bell rang). "I'll get it" Alice said "Hey wheres Bella" Jacob said once Alice opened the door "Ummm Bella got into a accident Jake she's in the hospital" "WHAT!! you stupid bloodsuckers are suppose to protect her" Jacob screamed "Look Jake it was accident" Alice tried to say but Jake cut her off

"No your suppose to look after her I new she should of dumped the stupid bloodsucker!!!" "OKAY LITEN DOG!!!!! we can't be up Bella's ass all the time to make sure she doesn't get hurt. We have lives to you know sooo shut the hell up" Alice screamed "Whoa dam Alice I never seen you so pissed off befor" Emmett said grinning "Well I may be like the niceness vampire but you don't want to get on my bad side especially when Jaspers gone missing"

"Wait one of the bloodsuckers have gone missing?" Jacob ask "Ya Jasper has. He was home alone while we went to see Bella then when we got home the living room was a huge mess and Jasper was gone" Emmett explained "Okay I might know were he is then" Jacob said "REALLY!!!! were?" Alice ask "Well when me and some of the pack members were on patrol we smelt something really strange almost like a vampire then we smelt your bloodsucker" "Alight take us there then. Wait can we cross the line?" Alice ask

"Ya but let me tell the pack first" Jacob said as he walk away. Alice and Emmett went into the living room to explain to everyone "Okay guys were going across the line to La push because Jacob might know were Jasper is. Are you guys coming?" Alice ask. Everyone nodded there heads. So when Jake came back they all went to the La push woods to search for Jasper "So why do you want this stranger dead?" Emmett ask Jacob "Because it broke the rules and killed those innocent people"

"Oh but how long have you been trying to find it?" Edward ask "For about a week. It keeps changing its course so its been really hard" after walking in the woods for about an hour they smelt something "Wait do you smell that ?" Jacob ask "Ya. is it the stranger?" Emmett ask "I think so but I can also smell Jasper" Alice said "Ya and it seems that his sent is changing" Edward added "Come on lets go tare this monster apart" Jacob said "Ya i agree with dog boy" Emmett said.

When they reach the sent the stranger disappeared "What the hell" Jacob said "It must of smelt all of us and ran away" Rosalie said "Ya its sent leads that way" Jacob said pointing to his left "Ya but wheres Jasper?" Alice ask "Wait I smell him he's not far" Edward said. So they walk a little deeper into the woods till they came across a passed out Jasper laying on the forest floor.

**A/N So thats the end of this chapter and i'm going to make Jacob a asshole in this story so be prepared lol ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone ran up to Jasper. Alice knelt down near him and shook him "Jasper Jasper wake up" "Well looks like it killed it" Jacob said "No I don't think it killed Jasper. 1 he is already dead and 2 he keeps twitching" Edward said looking down at Jasper "I think we should bring him back to the house" Emmett said as he pick him up "Wow he feels warmer" Emmett said when he pick Jasper up off the ground

"Alright lets hurry and get him back home" Esme said. So they all ran back to the cullen house including Jake "Okay Emmett put Jasper on the couch and Edward call Carlisle" Esme said "Alright" Edward said as he pulled out his cell phone it rang a cupel times befor Carlisle answered "Hello" "Carlisle its Edward hows Bella?" "Well she's a little better she is sleeping right now" "Okay you need to come home" "Why?" "Because after we came home the house was trashed and Jasper was gone. So then the dog came and said he new who took Jasper and we followed him to the La push wood were we found Jasper passed out on the ground" Edward said at vampire speed.

"Alright i'll be home soon" Carlisle said as he hung up the phone "Alright he is on his way" Edward said as he walked into the living room. Alice was on the floor near the couch moving the strands of hair that was covering Jasper's forehead out of the way. Then she hugged him and said "I love you Jasper so you have to be okay" Esme was on the couch near Jasper looking worried. Rosalie and Emmett were standing up near the couch. "Is he sweating?" Edward ask looking at Jasper "Ya" Alice said sounding worried.

Then Carlisle came in and look shocked when he saw Jasper passed out on the couch "How did this happened?" Carlisle ask "We don't know but there is bite wound on his shoulder" Emmett pointed out "And he is sweating and he is really warm" Alice said panicking a little bit. So Carlisle check to see what his temperature was "This can't be good" he said "WHAT" Alice ask "His temperature is 109.9".

Everyone was speechless "But how?" Emmett finally spoke "I don't no" Carlisle said "Edward thinks that the same person who hit Bella is the same person who did this to Jasper" Rosalie said "Its possible" Carlisle said "I have to go back to the hospital right now because I promised Bella when she woke up me and Edward would be there and I really don't want to stress her out right now" " i'm coming to" Jacob said "Oh no your not dog" Edward snarled "Edward just let him come Bella is probably awake right now" Carlisle said "Okay fine but watch your back cause who knows what i'll do" Edward said then left the room "Okay call me right away if anything happens" Carlisle said looking at Esme she nodded and he left with Jacob following.

Then something really strange stated happening Jasper was actually breathing like a human "Ummmmmm is this normal" Emmett as pointing at Jasper everyone turned their attention to Jasper "Okay this really isn't normal" Emmett said pointing at Jaspers shoulder. When they all look at it they were very shocked to see that it was bleeding "Emmett go get me a towel quick" Esme said in a rush panicky voice. Emmett quickly got up and grab a towel then handed it to Esme. Esme quickly placed the towel on wound on Jasper's shoulder "Wait guys be quit" Alice said "What?" Emmett ask "Shhhhhh do you hear that" when everyone focused they could hear the faint sound of Jasper's heart beating. Esme quickly pulled out her cell phone

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob entered the room Bella stated to wake up. Edward was by her side in a instant "Hi" she whispered "Hey love how are you feeling?" Edward ask concerned "A little better" she said and then look over to Jacob "Hi jacob". Jacob went over and hugged her "Im so glad your okay and I wont let this ever happen again I promise" Jacob said taking her hand in his. Edward just rolled his eyes. Then Carlisle's phone stated to ring

"Hello........ Why what happened........ alright Esme i'll be there soon just stay calm please... okay love you bye" He hung up the phone and tuned to everyone in the room "I have to go back" Jacob and Edward got up and walk out into the hall with Carlisle to talk to him "You can't go!!" Jacob shouted "Jake shut up... whats going on" Edward turned his head to Carlisle "Jasper is in trouble everyone thinks he is turning back into a human" "You can't leave Bella needs you more right now" Jake shouted "Bella is fine she is in a hospital with alot of doctors i'm sure she will be fine" Carlisle said calmly but he was getting annoyed.

"Are you going to just let him go and leave Bella?" Jacob ask Edward "Carlisle is right Bella will be fine" Edward said "Wow you guys really don't care about her do you what if something happens" "Nothing is going to happen because i'm staying her with her and as long as i'm here nothing can ever harm her" Edward said as he walk back into the room.

After a few minutes Jacob also followed "What's going on?" Bella ask as Edward sat in a chair next to her "Nothing you should worry about" Edward said holding her hand "No I want to know" She said "Okay when your better I will but right now just focus on getting better" He said. Bella nodded her head and closed her eyes

**A\N Like I said Jacob is going to be a asshole in this story lolololol but PLEASE!!!!!! (sad face) review :'[**


	5. Chapter 5

When Carlisle got home Esme came to great him. She wrap her arms around him and hugged him "Its okay Esme tell me what's wrong" "I think J-Jasper is b-becomeing human again" she sobbed "What do you mean?" Carlisle ask "Well he was actually bleeding.. it was human blood. His heart is beating again and his scent is changing". They both walk into the living room. Rosalie was holding a bloody towel to Jasper's shoulder.

"There's to much blood. It soak the towel" Rosalie said. So carlisle banged Jasper's shoulder. "I don't know what to do any more how could this happen" Carlisle said "What are you going to do?" Alice ask "Well I have to go to work tomorrow... But I can't leave Jasper like this my only options are bring Bella here or bring Jasper there" "Well I don't think Jasper should be anywhere near a hospital" Emmett said.

"Ya but if he is human then that wont mater he wont want to kill humans and once Bella is well enough to at least come home then we can move them both here" Carlisle said "Well I think thats the best idea for now" Esme said "Alright lets go" Carlisle said as he pick Jasper up and went to the car everyone followed. When they all got there they put Jasper in a room right across from Bella. Everyone was in Bella's room while Carlisle got Jasper situated.

When they all entered Bella was still asleep "How is she?" Esme ask "Better" Edward said "How's Jazz?" Edward ask "Don't know" Alice said. Then Carlisle walk in "How is he?" Esme whispered "Well he is still unconscious and his temperature is still dangerously high" Jacob chuckled a little then everyone let out a hiss "Sorry" he whispered "Can I go see him?" Alice ask "Ya" Carlisle said and Alice walk out the room. "Hey everyone" Bella whispered. And everybody was by her side "How do you feel?" Carlisle ask "Sore" Bella said "Wheres Alice?" She ask "Can I just tell her????" Jacob ask and Edward nodded "Okay so heres the thing Bells the supposedly 'good fighting' bloodsucker got attack and now its becoming a human and is in the next room so thats were she is" Jacob said and everyone gave him a mean glare.

"Is he okay?" Bella ask "Yes he is fine Bella just don't worry okay?" Edward said She nodded and fell back asleep. An hour later Alice came bursting through the door "He's waking up" Alice said and everyone besides Jake ran into his room. Jasper groaned and slowly opened his eyes "Jasper? son can you hear me?" Carlisle ask who was besides Jasper's bed "Y-y-a" Jasper stuttered out "W-w-where a-am I-I"

Carlisle hesitated "Ummmmmm son your in a hospital" "WHAT!!!!!!!" Jasper said sitting up ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder "Why am I-I h-here?" "Because your a human Jasper" Edward said "WHAT!!!! no this cant be happing" Jasper said getting up detaching all the wires that led to different machines off of him "Jasper you need to calm down" Carlisle said "Me the vampire who as the most record of killing humans is one... no this can;t be happing" He said and tried to walk but laded on the floor he quickly got up but fell on the end table but instead of getting back up he just cried out in pain "Jasper you can't do that" Carlisle said as he placed him back on his bed and reattaching him to the wires.

"What happened?" Jasper said more calm "You were taking by some wired vampire and we guess its venom did this to you" Alice said "You don't remember?" Rosalie ask "The last thing that I remember is you guys left to go see Bella in the hospital then I woke up and I was here also" "This is really weird" Carlisle said to himself. After awhile Jasper finally fell asleep and they all left to let him rest. They where in Bella's room. A few minutes later Carlisle came in also. "Is he okay?" Alice ask "Well he managed to brake 3 ribs when he fell on the end table" "My poor Jasper" Alice whispered.

A week later and Bella was well enough to be moved to the cullen house hold. So they put Bella on a hospital bed in Carlisle's study and they put Jasper on the couch Jacob and Edward were with Bella at all times everybody else would switch between Jasper and Bella. "Jasper honey how are you felling?" Alice ask as she approach the couch. Jasper didn't answer "Jasper are you okay?... Carlisle come here quick" Alice shouted

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle said entering the living room "Jasper's breathing weird" Jasper was making this wheezing sound as he tried to breath "Jasper? your going to hurt your already broken ribs if you keep breathing like that" Carlisle said but Jasper didn't respond. "Is he alright?" Edward ask coming in with Jacob following "Him and Bella are going to have to switch spots" Carlisle said "WHAT!!!! no screw the leach Bella is injured to you know" Jacob shouted "Actually Bella has been alot better she doesn't sleep as much she got her appetite back she doesn't have the neck brace and her head leg and arm are healing quit nicely" Carlisle said to Jacob but he just rolled his eyes "Well why don't you ask her if its okay" Jacob said rudely "Fin I will" Edward said as he walk to Bella's room and Jake followed.

"Hey love" Edward said "Hey" Bella said smiling "Listen Jasper is in trouble we don't know what's wrong but he's not looking so good right now so is it okay if he comes in here and you go on the couch?" Edward ask "Ya defiantly I'm tired of being cramped up in this room any ways" So Edward pick Bella up and moved her to the couch and Jasper was now in the study. Everybody was in the living room with Bella waiting to here any new about Jasper. Alice was in the corner looking depressed so Edward went up to her "Hey don't worry he's a good fighter he can pull through" Edward said "Ya I guess your right" She said.

**A\N so did you like it? well review tell me what you think........... should Jasper die? vote....... if no one votes then Jasper will die... Jasper's life is in your hands now my good readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n... well here is the six chapter and I decided that Jasper will live thanks to 'Team Jazper or Team Alec' who saved Jasper...... yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks :).... Oh and if you love Jasper then you really are going to hate Jacob in this chapter... I like making him an asshole its fun ;) **

**-------------------------------------**

After what felt like hours Carlisle came in and cleared his throat. Everyone look up at him hoping for good news "how is he? is He all right?" Esme ask worried "Well he's doing a little better right now but honestly I don't no what to do" Carlisle said "Well why don't you bite him and turn him back to a vampire" Emmett said "I can't do that" "Why?" Alice ask "Because who ever attack him left this strange venom in him and if I bite him it will have no effect the other venom will take over his body and it could possibly kill him" Carlisle explained "Oh.... don't bite!!!" Alice said.

"Well if it IS such a good fighter then it could of killed that thing" Jacob said "Okay listen to me DOGGGG IF YOU CALL JASPER A IT ONE MORE TIME THEN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOU HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO A PACK OF WOLFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed everything went quit and everyone was staring at Alice surprised "Whoa go Alice" Edward said after a few minutes.

"I'll be back okay Bella I have to go for a few minutes" Jacob said to Bella "Okay Jake and don't worry about me i'm fine" When Jacob went outside he pulled out is cell phone "Seth?... I need you to meet me in the woods near the cullen house" "Why?" Seth ask on the other line "Because I need a favor" "Alright and Embry nose what the thing is and everything" "Alright send him to the cullen house" Jacob said as he hung up.

----------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do... I don't want Jasper to die he's my soulmate" Alice said "Don't worry Alice we'll find away" Carlisle said. Then they heard a knock "I'll get" Alice said getting up.... "Ummmmm hi?" Alice said "Can I come in? I know what your attacker is and everything" Embry said "Ya come in" Alice said leading him to the living room "Hi Embry" Bella said "Hi Bella. You felling better?" "Ya thanks for asking.. But what brings you here?" "He nose about the thing that hurt Bella and attacked Jasper" Alice said

"Yes I was in the woods and it came out of nowhere she was pale wight like you guys but when she went to attack me I noticed that her skin was burring hot" then Carlisle spoke up "Wait so she's a......." "Hybrid" Edward finished "Yes a hybrid" Emby continued "Then she leap at me and turned in to a wight wolf she was a little bigger than us. After that I ran back home. Luckily she didn't follow me"

"Well thank you so much Embry" Carlisle said "No prob I got to go. Hope you feel better Bella" "Thanks Embry' Bella said as he left

---------------------------

Jacob snuck back into the house unheard and walk into the study where Jasper was "You stupid bloodsucker should die. Its yours and your stupid family's fault that happened to Bella she shouldn't be hanging with a bunch of leaches". Then Jacob grab Jasper and left the house unheard. He walk into the woods and met Seth "Hey jacob.... Ummm why do you have one of the cullens with you?" "Oh because I found him in the woods that thing must of attacked him" "So why don't you bring him back to the cullens?" Seth ask "Because there they have other things to worry about but I need you to watch him. Turn into your wolf form" "Okay" Seth said and Jacob left.

'Alight now all I have to do is not think about it then Edward wont know and tell on me' Jacob thought to himself. "Hey Jake your back" Bella said "did Embry explain?" Jacob ask "Ya" Edward said "So the hybrid that attacked Jasper was the same person who hit me with there car?" Bella ask "Ya where pretty sure" Edward said. "So what are we going to do now?" Emmett ask "Ya and what about Jazz can you suck the venom out of him?" Rosalie ask

"I cant do that either there's to much of her venom in him. It would be pointless. But he seemed to be doing better he was breathing normal again" Carlisle said . Then they heard a scratch at the door. everyone got up to see who it was besides Bella. When they opend up the door they saw Seth in wolf form and Jasper on the ground lying motionless. Jacob slowly moved outside. "WHAT HAPPENED" Alice screamed.

"Seth says Jacob called him to watch Jasper because he found him in the woods and didn't wont to bring him here so he told Seth to watch him ...... And Seth decided to bring him back here because he was breathing weird and he didn't no what to do" Edward said reading Seth's thoughts "You ASSHOLE" Alice said jumping on Jake to rip his head off "I'm so going to kill you!!!!!!" "Alice calm down" Emmett said ripping her off of Jacob and holding her back

"Alright I got to take care of Jasper right now but I'll come and deal with this later" Carlisle said picking Jasper up off the ground and heading into the house. "Thank you Seth" Edward said "What?" Alice ask a bit more calm "He says he is sorry about everything and hopes Jasper will be okay" Edward said "Thank you so much Seth you are the only werewolf I can tolerate and actually like your so sweet thank you" Alice said Seth smiled and wagged his tail.

"Yes Seth thank you so much. Come in and grab something to eat you deserve it" Esme said. Seth nodded and headed to wood to change back. "Okay dog I swear to god if you ever come near Bella or near my brother I will Help Alice tear your head off!!!!" Edward yelled "Ya and why wait lets do it now. And if my brother dies you are so dead" Rosalie said and Emmett nodded.

Then Carlisle came out "Can everyone go back inside. Except Jacob" Carlisle said. So everyone went back in side. "Okay Jacob listen I don't know why you did this but I almost lost a son today" He said calmly "My hole family would of been crushed if we lost him your lucky Seth got him here in time" Jacob didn't say anything "I would like you to leave now" "What you can't kick me out. Bella is in there" Jacob yelled "Bella is in good hands and if you don't get off my property then I will call the cops" Carlisle said raising his voice. Then Jacob left

**A\N 2 So ya jacob should die lol and don't you just love Seth.. I do he so sweet he is the best werewolf ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was in the living room talking quietly. Then Carlisle walk in "Is Jasper okay!?" Alice ask scared to know the answer "Yes for now but I don't know how much longer he has left. He isn't getting worse but he's not getting better either" "So what are we going to do?" Rosalie ask "Well for now we should go find this hybrid. Find out why she hates us and if we must destroy her then thats what we'll do" Carlisle said "Do you want help The pack could be a big help" Seth said with his mouth full of food "That would help" Carlisle said "So when can we leave?" Alice ask "As soon as possible" Carlisle said "who will stay here with Bella and Jasper?" Emmett ask "Alice do you want to stay with Jasper and Bella?" Rosalie ask

"No I want to tear this thing apart for what she did to Jasper" Alice said sounding angry. The Edward spoke up "I'll stay" "Are you sure?" Emmett ask "Yeah" "Alright i'll go get the pack" Seth said getting up and heading to the door "Okay is everyone ready?" Carlisle ask and they all nodded "Edward?" Alice said "Yeah" "Make sure nothing bad happens to Jazz I don't know what I would do with out him" "Don't worry Alice i'll take good care of Jazz" "Thanks" Alice said as she hugged her favorite brother.

--------------------------------

Seth was running back to La push in wolf form hoping to contact the other wolfs _"Seth what's with the panicking" _ Seth's sister Leah ask _"We need to help the cullens kill the hybrid" "I'm not helping any leaches" "Leah this is also our problem she came on our land also and tried to hunt down humans" _Sam said _"Ya we need to kick some ass.. so where are the cullens and the hybrid?" _ Paul ask

_"There up in the mountains somewhere" _ Embry said _"Alright so who is here?" _Sam ask _"Me Embry Seth Leah You Quill and Jared" _Paul said _"Wheres Jacob?" _ Sam ask _"Oh he said something about going to try and talk to Bella or something like that" _Embry said _"He just wont give up will he?" _Sam said. When they reached the mountain the cullens where there but no hybrid.

"Thank you guy's for helping" Carlisle said and Sam nodded "Well this is not fair is it" A voice said coming out from behind a tree the cullens all hissed and the werewolf's growled. "12 ageist one" She said smirking "why do you hate us" Carlisle ask "Well a while back me and my pack/coven were in town we hunted every night most of us would hunt like vampires and some would hunt animals like wolfs. I my self liked the taste of sweet blood after about a month our food supply was getting really low so we all had to hunt like wolfs. Then you and you bloodsucking friends come along and wipe out half my coven"

"Thats because you wipe out half the population of this town" Carlisle said "Any ways so we moved to La push to escape you and the other half of my pack was killed by the La push werewolf's". Sam growled at her and she just gave him a evil stare" "Lucky for me I got out in time and moved far away from here but after a few years I realized I wanted revenge so I came down here and my first victim was the newest member of the family. It was kinda easy since she was a human all I had to do is ram my car in to her. My next victim wasn't as easy but since he was home alone it was easy enough. You no Jasper was kinda cute I almost feel bad for killing him" she said grinning

Alice out of pure anger lunged at her. Then the hole family and the wolfs joined in.

------------------------------------------

"You think there okay?" Bella ask "Yeah they'll be fine" Edward reassured her. Then someone knock on the door "I'll get it" Edward said walking to the door "WHAT are you doing here!!" Edward yelled "Edward please just let me talk to Bella" "Oh hell no get out" "Edward please!!!" "Okay listen you tried to steal my girlfriend and you almost killed my brother give one good reason I should let you come any where near her Jake"

"Because i'm....... sorry" "Sorry won't cut it Jacob what you almost put my family through will never be forgivable... What if one of your pack members that you consider a brother was attacked and then I almost killed him by talking him throwing him in the woods with one of my family members watching him" "I-I know and what I did is unforgivable but I just want to make sure Bella doesn't hate me" "Jake Bella will never hate you. Your her best friend but I think she is disappointed with you right now" Edward said more calmly

"Can I pleaseeeee!!! just see her I will not stop till I see her" "Fine but I will have my eyes on you so don't do anything stupid this time" Edward said letting Jake in. Jake went right to the couch and sat near Bella "Hi Bells you look alot better" "Yeah sure thanks" Bella said not looking at Jacob "You hate me now don't you?" Jacob ask "Jake how could you ever think that I will never hate you. You did so much for me but I am disappointed with you" Bella said looking at him.

"I'm sorry I know I'm just a dumb dog aren't I ?" "Your not dumb Jacob your not smart but your not dumb" Bella said smiling "Thanks Bells" Jacob said as Bella hugged him "Your welcome" She said "Alright I should go.. Bye and Edward thank you" Jacob said before leaving. Edward sat on the couch next to Bella "Thank you Edward" "For what?" "Letting Jacob come talk to me" "Yeah well he's pretty lucky". Then they heard a thud. so Edward got up and he saw Jasper Pulling himself off the floor "Jasper!!!!! what are you doing?" Edward said Helping his brother off the ground and leading him to the couch.

"I-I was b-bored in the r-room alone" Jasper said "Yeah but being out here isn't going to help you survive" Edward said "Ugh I don't want to go back in there i'm fine" Jasper said "Fine" Edward said "But if anything happens to you Alice is going to rip my head off and feed it to a pack of wolfs" Jasper and Bella just laughed "So i'm really human?" Jasper ask "Well you sleep your skin is normal color and I can hear your heart beating. So yeah i'm guessing your human" Edward said.

"So do you like being a human Jasper?" Bella ask "Ugh" "Oh come on being a human is not that bad" Bella said "It is when you can't move your shoulder because it causes to much pain and when you have three broken ribs" "Oh that must suck" Bella said "Jazz I think you should go back to the study your not looking so good" Edward said. And that was the last thing Jasper heard before passing out "Jasper!!!!!" Edward said shaking his shoulder "Crap!!!!!!!" "What?" Bella ask freaking out "I don't think he's breathing!!!"

**A/N sorry for the cliffy......don't kill me... yay Jake apologized but Edward still hates him lol =]**


	8. Chapter 8

At the battle field everyone was trying to kill the hybrid but she was very skilled. She was now in wolf form dodging everyone. "Come on we have to get her down. I mean there is more of us we sooo have the advantaged" Emmett said "Yes but she is a very good fighter" Carlisle said "I don't care this Bitch is so going down" Alice said angry and she jump on the wolfs back but she whack her off and Alice slammed into a tree but got up quickly. the hybrid slammed one of the other wolfs off of her and quickly ran off.. The La push wolf went after her but the cullens stayed . "Should we go after her?" Emmett ask "No let the wolfs deal with her right now.. we need to get home" Carlisle said.

_________________________________________

"What do you mean he's not breathing!!!!!!" Bella said panicking "He just stopped breathing" Edward said also panicking. He pick Jasper up and ran to the study at vampire speed. Bella limped over and was leaning on the door way. "How do you know what to do?" Bella ask as Edward was hooking him up to different equipment "I don't Carlisle needs to get home" He said.

"EDWARD BELLA" Alice shouted. Edward came running in with Bella in his arms. "We have a problem" He said. he put Bella on the couch "WHAT!!!!!????" Alice ask scared to know the answer "Jasper" he didn't have to explain they new. Carlisle ran to his study to see what was wrong. But everyone else stayed in the living room. "What happened?" Esme ask worried "I don't know he just stopped breathing" Alice sat on the couch ready to burst in tears even though she couldn't she sob without a single tear.

"Did you kill the hybrid?" Bella ask "No she got away" Rosalie said sounding angry. "The wolfs went after her though" Emmett said. Carlisle walk into the room. Alice is the first to speak up "I-is h-he okay" she sobbed "For know but I don't think he as much longer" Carlisle said sounding depressed "No we have to find a way... there has to be something we can do" Alice said "Yeah I mean if we lose Jasper this family will never be the same again" Esme said. "I know and i'll try me best. He seems to be doing fine again but just don't get your hopes up" Carlisle said. Everyone nodded sadly.

Then there was a knock on the door "I'll go get it" Edward said walking towards the door. A few seconds later he came back with Jacob right be hind him "WHAT ARE YOOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she tried once again to rip Jacob's head off but Emmett held her back "whoa Alice calm down" Emmett said and Alice started to become more calmer "Jacob what is your reason for being here?" Carlisle ask calmly "Umm to give you guys a update on the hybrid" Jacob said "Well what about the hybrid" Rosalie ask coldly.

"Well we know her name now... Its Amber and she kinda got away but she is close... we can smell her" "Okay so what are we going to do?" Emmett ask "Well she is a danger to all of us so we have to hunt her down and destroy her" Carlisle said. Alice got up and walk towards the study. When she entered she shut the door behind her. She look all over the room but could not bring her self to look at the lifeless body laying on the bed. When she finally look at the bed right away she wished she hadn't. Jasper was still passed out but he was breathing. he was hooked to some medical equipment but he was suppose to be a vampire....... he was suppose to be immortal. Alice went to the bed and sat on the edge looking sadly down at the one she loves the most in this cruel unfair world.

A few minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" She whispered knowing that the other person on the other side of the door could here her. "Hey" Edward said walking in and closing the door behind him.

Alice did not answer she just keep looking at Jasper "I can't stand seeing him like this" Alice said "Hey at least you weren't here when he stopped breathing" Edward said walking towards Alice "Sorry" Alice said "Its not your fault but for those two minutes I thought I lost my brother" Edward said looking everywhere around the room like Alice did when she first came in.

"Look Alice i'm really sorry" "For what?" "You told me to keep Jasper safe and now look what happened" "Edward it was not your fault this would of happened even if we where all here . And you did help him he would of been worse off if you weren't here" "Yeah I guess thats true but still I can't believe this happened" A few minutes went by and Alice spoke up "Do you think he'll be okay?" Alice ask "I hope so because if he doesn't then this family will never be the same and I'm not ready to feel the pain of losing a member of this family so we are going to get the help he needs... whatever that might be" "Thanks Edward" Alice said smiling a little.

**A/N soooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. you will never have to wait that long again **


	9. Chapter 9

Alice and Edward where still in the room... not Talking but then Alice got up and walk towards the door. "Where you going?" Edward ask "Hunting... I need time alone for awhile" Alice said and walk out the door. Edward sighed "Okay Jasper you have to wake up now" Edward said looking at his brother "hey" Emmett said from the door way. Edward turned around "hi" he replied looking back at Jasper. Emmett walk up next to Edward and also look at Jasper "Is he okay?" Emmett ask "Not sure Alice said she could not see his future very clearly...." "No he can't leave" Emmett said "Come on Jazz your like the best fighter I know you have to fight............. I'm not ready to lose you lil bro"

"Where did she go?" Jake ask "I don't no" Embry said "Sam and the others went after her but i don't no exactly were though". Then Sam and the others came out of the woods in human form "She is on the leaches land now" Sam said "Alright i'll go warn them" Jacob said heading towards Forks "I'll come to" Seth said running after Jacob.

"So they think they can out smart me don't they?" Amber said to herself as she walk near the cullen house. "Oh and look the pups are here to" She said looking at Jacob and Seth as they approached the Cullen house. Then Bella walk outside on the deck. "Oh look the pathetic human is still alive.... well I can fix that" Amber said grinning evilly.

Bella was alone on the deck and looking up at the sky. "Well I see your still alive" Bella wiped her head around and look frighten as look at Amber "Your then one who hit me!!!!" Bella screamed "Yes and I guess it wasn't hard enough cause your still alive" "Leave me alone!!!!" Bella said as she tried to run in the house but Amber cut her off "I came to finish what I started" Then she pushed Bella hard causing her to fall of the deck and landing hardly on the ground. Then Amber heard the cullens coming so she quickly grab the unconscious Bella and ran off into the woods.

"Bella..." Edward said Running out to the deck "BELLA!!!!" He screamed "Where is she?" Jacob ask angry... soon everyone was out side (besides Jasper) "Look" Alice who came back from hunting pointed to the broken rail of the deck "I can smell blood" Rosalie pointed out. So they all jump down to the ground to discover a puddle of blood at the bottom "THAT SON OF A BITCH IS SOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Edward shouted "Come on we have to find her NOW... " Carlisle said. and they all ran off into the woods.

"You stupid fools" Amber said coming out of a bush. She then walk into the house and walk towards the study "Oh Jasper where are you... I know your in here I can smell you" She said as she entered. She drop Bella on the ground and smiled at Jasper "Well I see your still alive to... barely but I still have unfinished business to take care of.. and since your a human again it should be easy" She then walk up to him and detached him from the medical equipment. Then she slung him over her shoulder grab Bella and ran off.

"I can't smell her any more" Emmett said as everyone slowed into a walk "We have to find her" Edward said. Alice sat there not listening to any one. She had this weird feeling that they forgot something important. Then she realized "JASPER!!!!!!!" "What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie ask "We left Jasper at the house alone!!!!!!!" "Oh crap" Edward whispered. They all ran home as fast as they could hoping that Jasper was fine and that they where worried for nothing but when the reached the house and walk into the study. They found that Jasper was no where to be found.

**A\N sorry for the short chap but i wanted another chapter up soon... but don't worry the next chap should be longer cuz it will have a lot of dram in it... it will also be very sad (hint hint) **


	10. Chapter 10

They where all standing in the study silently "I can't believe she is doing this to us" Alice sobbed "Don't worry Alice where going to Get Jazz and Bella back if its the last thing we do" Edward said walking up besides Alice "And when we do find her me and you are so going to kill that monster" Edward said determined "Alright where going to have to go NOW because I don't know how long Jasper has........... before its to late" Carlisle said "alright lets go now" Emmett said ready to fight. So they all ran out of the house following Amber's sent once again.

________________________

"Well might as well just leave the pathetic fools here till I find out where my Pack members are" Amber said as she drop both Jasper and Bella on the ground and ran off.. Bella moaned and slowly opened her eye's "Owww" she moaned has she rubbed her head "Crap" she then said as she looked at the blood on her hand. She then turned around and noticed Jasper "Jasper? you okay?" She ask as she approached him "Come on Jasper wake up" She pleaded as she shook him. Jasper slowly opened his eye's and looked up at her "Jasper can hear me? are you okay?" Bella ask. Jasper nodded his head "Okay come on we have to get out of here before she comes back" Jasper gave her a questioning look before looking around "Where the hell are we?" he ask "Amber kidnaped me and must of kidnaped you. But we need to leave" Bella slowly got up holding the back of her head. Jasper got up but had to lean on a tree for support. "You okay you don't look so good" Bella pointed out "I wouldn't be talking" Jasper pointed at Bella's bleeding head "its not that bad besides its barely bleeding any more"

So Bella and Jasper started walking towards the Cullen house. Then Bella started to get dizzy and sat down "You okay?" Jasper ask "yeah just feel a little dizzy" she said. Jasper also sat down but after a few minutes laid down "Okay I think i'm good now" Bella said getting up "you sure?" Jasper ask "Yeah". So Jasper got up and they continued. After about a half in hour later Jasper stopped and leaned on a tree breathing heavy. Bella turned around and look concern "Jasper you okay?" he didn't reply "Come on Jasper we have to go" Bella said as she went to Jasper "Wow you really don't look good" Bella said as she helped him lay on the ground "I need to get help but i can't just leave you here" Bella said looking at Jasper.

______________________________

"Where the heck is she?" Rosalie ask "We looked everywhere" "We have to keep looking" Esme said. "Alice?" Rose ask "Wait she might be having a vision" Edward said "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE" she screamed "Okay where?" Emmett ask "They must of escape because my vision was clear but they where heading home.. i know where they might be" So they all followed Alice.

"Wait I smell Bella" Edward said with a grin "Over here" Carlisle said. and then the bumped into Bella. Edward Ran up to her and embraced her protectively "Thank god your okay" Edward said "Yeah my head hurts a little though" Edward then look at it and Carlisle also did. "Well its not that deep but it should be wrapped." Edward then took off the sweatshirt he was wearing and rip a pice off and wrapped it around her head "Wheres Jasper?" Alice ask "He is not to far from here but he couldn't make it so I came and found help" "Alright I smell him" Alice said.

When they got there Jasper was still on the ground Alice was be his side "Jasper?" She whispered Jasper opened his eye's and looked up at her "A-Alice" "Yeah don't worry Jazz i'm here and its going to be okay" Alice cried out. Carlisle bent down near Jasper "Okay Jasper you have to Stay awake till we get you home" "I think Amber is close by" Rosalie said "I can smell more than one" Edward said "Alright Me ,Esme ,Rose ,Alice will go check it out and if we need to fight we will call you" Carlisle said "Emmett Edward do you mind staying here with your brother?" "No of corse not" Emmett said "Alright make sure he stay's awake if he falls asleep he might never wake up" Edward and Emmett nodded.

After they left Emmett Edward and Bella where siting near Jasper making sure he did not close his eye's "You have to stay awake okay Jazz? i don't no what i would do if I lost one of my younger brothers" Emmett said "Yeah Jazz you have to hang on.... this family would be lost without you. specially Alice" Edward said "I-I'll try" Jasper said. A few minutes later Jasper started to close his eye's "Jasper!!!!! no fight it" Emmett yelled "Come Jasper" Edward said "I-I'm so sorry I-I love y-you all.... t-tell Alice that I-I'm sorry" then he closed his eye's" "No Japer you have to stay up" Edward pleaded "Jasper come on" Emmett said shaking him a little "He's gone" Edward said looking away from Jasper. Emmett looked at him then spoke up "What do you mean he can't be he can't....." "I can't read his mind" Edward said before Emmett could even finish. Bella had tears in her eye's "I can't believe it" Emmett said. Emmett Edward and Bella where all siting on the ground Bella was crying into Edward's chest. Edward was hugging her and Emmett had his face in his hands.

Then the rest of the family showed up "Okay well she has a pack and there coming our way" Carlisle said. Emmett Edward and Bella just looked up at them with the saddest expression on there face "What happened?" Carlisle ask quickly. Alice ran up to Jasper and began to sob "I-Is he gone?" Esme ask. Edward nodded and she began to sob "I c-can't b- believe he's gone" Rosalie said. Then Emmett went over to comfort her. "My poor baby" Esme said looking at Jasper "I love you Jasper" Alice said then kissed him on the lips. The whole family was a wreck as they all looked at there child,husband, and brothers Lifeless body.

**A/n Yeah ik sad but if i get more reviews i will update sooner and it could save jasper's life.. so review =] ... srry for spelling errors i haven't re read it yet but i will i just wanted this up ASAP **


	11. impotant please read

**A\N HEYY evryone ... so srry i haven't updated in the longest time =[.... i just wanted to let you know that i will continue but I may delete the story and just re post it ... it will have the same name and sumary ... i just want to go back and fix all my mistakes and make it make more sence and easier to read.... =] **


End file.
